


Baby, My Secret

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea always brings her son Elric along with her, even on business trips to Paris. </p><p>Mycroft adores the boy, even if only he and Anthea know the truth about his parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, My Secret

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey. I have a prompt. It’s Mythea. Anthea has a 6 year old son who goes everywhere with her. Even if her and Mycroft are going to France for a conference or something her son goes. Mycroft loves him like a son but what only Mycroft and Anthea knows is the boy is Mycrofts. They can’t tell anyone because they’re worried someone will try and hurt him. Thanks!" -R

“Did you have a fun at the Louvre today, Elric?” Anthea knelt down by her little boy, buttoning up his nightshirt.

The boy nodded, his freshly-washed hair falling into his eyes, “Yes, mama.”

Carefully brushing her son’s dark hair out of his eyes, “And what do you say to Mr. Holmes for taking us?”

Elric turned, looking over his shoulder, “Thank you, Mr. Holmes!”

From his armchair in the corner of the hotel suite, Mycroft nodded, “You are very welcome, Elric. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Anthea smiled softly, taking her son’s hand, “Come on Elric, it’s time for bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” She helped Elric onto the hotel’s oversized bed, pulling back the blankets enough for the boy to crawl under them.

“Can Mr. Holmes read to me?” Elric asked, blue eyes looking up curiously at his mother.

Mycroft was already out of his seat, “Of course, Elric. We wouldn’t want to miss out on the next part of our story, would we?” He smirked, grabbing a book from the side table before sitting on the other side of the bed, “Where were we? Chapter 3?”

“Chapter 4!” The boy nodded, getting comfortable in his bed.

After half an hour of reading from _The Three Musketeers_ , Elric was fast asleep in his bed, his mother smoothing his hair gently. “He had such a good time today. He always did love Paris.” She whispered.

“Yes, I recall how excited he was when he realized we had business here.” Mycroft placed the bookmark in the book, setting it back down, “He may beg to go to Versailles if we aren’t careful.”

“Too late.” Anthea chuckled lightly, “You would have been proud of him, his French is nearly fluent now.”

Mycroft nodded, standing slowly, “I’m glad his education is paying off. He’s a smart boy.”

There was a lull in the conversation, both adults simply watching the sleeping child.

Then Anthea spoke again, “He gets it from his father.” She whispered, looking up at Mycroft.

Instead of answering, Mycroft made his way to the window, shutting the curtains from the Parisian nightline. When he turned back to Anthea, he was no longer the British Government, simply Mycroft Holmes.

“I know it is a terrible thing to wish,” He started, “But I had so desperately hoped that he wouldn’t be so clever…” he sighed, walking back to the bed in slow, measured steps, “That he wouldn’t be burdened with genius.”

_That he wouldn’t be recognized as my son._

“He still has his childlike charm.” Anthea kissed the top of her son’s head before standing, “He’ll grow up without the Holmes name weighing down on him…until he’s ready.”

Arms reached out and wrapped around the PA’s waist as Mycroft drew her close to him. They stood in silence, with Anthea resting her head against her employer’s chest as they watched her child, _their_ child, sleeping peacefully.

In moments like this, Mycroft allowed himself to think back to that night six years ago in Venice, when they had thrown caution to the wind for a night of passion. A night of wine and celebrations, of slow and tender lovemaking, of whispered words of love and devotion.

Was it a mistake to act recklessly without the proper…precautions? Of course. Was it a mistake to fall in love with his PA? Perhaps. Was their little boy, innocent and unaware of the dangers of his father’s career, a mistake?

Never.


End file.
